


that which you would die for

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: He doesn’t know what to call it. Reverence. Respect. Loyalty. Duty. Love, perhaps. But he knows that he would follow Akashi Seijuurou into a hopeless war.





	that which you would die for

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14908648#cmt14908648)

The new year brings with it a shift in power, and a new rule. Shintarou does not lay claim to any sort of prescience, but he also knows that this is the end of an era. The shogunate may yet continue to protest and to fight, but change was in the air. His father’s loyalty is to the clan first, and the clan’s loyalty is still to the shogunate so Shintarou follows, he obeys. Seijuurou says that they will all fall, with the certainty of someone who can see the shift in the tides. But he too, is bound by honour, by tradition, by duty.

The question had never been if they would die, really. It was always what would they die for, if it would be worth dying for. Seijuurou seems certain of this, of his purpose and his place in this whereas Shintarou wonders if any of this is worth dying for. He does not think so, but it is not his place to question.

See, he’s believed in two things and only two in his life. The first had been in fate, in destiny, inexorable and unstoppable, pulling him forward, ever onwards. It is fate that he was born the son of a lord, that he learned to wield a weapon almost as soon as he could walk. It is fate that he picked up the bow, to become one of the best marksmen the era has seen. It is fate that he meets Akashi Seijuurou, as playmate and confidant, that they grow up together.

The other had been Akashi Seijuurou, who has outstripped him in every way. Akashi Seijuurou, who was born under lucky stars and declared to be a blessing from the gods, who even now outpaces Shintarou while urging him forward. Seijuurou, whom Shintarou has followed from child to man, only ever a step behind, but always behind.

He doesn’t know what to call it. Reverence. Respect. Loyalty. Duty. Love, perhaps. But he knows that he would follow Akashi Seijuurou into a hopeless war. He also knows that he may die for it.

It is a war, and maybe Shintarou’s hand has always held a bow better, with more familiarity, it is a katana he wields now, in defense of his family’s honour, his lord’s honour. It is what he wields as he follows Seijuurou into a battlefield, unyielding, unbending; the pride of the shogunate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
